Ostatni samuraj
by Abelarda
Summary: O niedobrych przyjaźniach i niemożliwości pogodzenia się z czasem. Muraki x Oriya, slash.


_Napisane na pojedynek na http://yaoifan.fora.pl/._

* * *

****** Ostatni samuraj**

Miał szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat; pachniał końcem dzieciństwa i pierwszym bolesnym doświadczeniem dorosłości. Tyle planów i marzeń, tyle naiwnej wiary w przyszłość. Tyle głupiej, idiotycznej lekkomyślności. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział, co naprawdę oznacza namiętność.

Odmładzała go twarz i rozszerzone w grymasie przerażenia oczy, tępo wpatrzone w księżyc.

A w zaciśniętej dłoni trzymał kosmyk srebrnych włosów wydarty z głowy Murakiego. Nie dał go sobie odebrać, pomyślał Oriya z mimowolnym podziwem, trzymał go do końca, ostatnie, pośmiertne trofeum, z którym stanie przed obliczem boga śmierci. Może nie potrafił walczyć, ale nie potrafił się też poddać, naiwny i uparty do samego końca.

- Uratowałeś mi życie, Oriya.

Żadnych podziękowań, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. To było proste i naturalne, bo przecież nie mogło być mowy o wdzięczności: to Kazutaka bywał wdzięczny, nie Muraki. Tak było zawsze. Tak właśnie powinno być.

- Właśnie zaczynam żałować.

Usłyszał śmiech przyjaciela i pochylił głowę. Nie zamierzał patrzeć mu w oczy; wiedział, że w świetle księżyca wydadzą się zbyt czerwone, zbyt szalone. Porozmawiają potem, w domu, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Powoli ukląkł na ziemi, z mieszaniną fascynacji i zgrozy obserwując, jak białe haftowane kimono nasiąka powoli ciemną czerwienią krwi.

- Wróciłeś - zaczął schrypniętym głosem. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, odchrząknął i odezwał się znowu, tym razem z wyraźną wrogością: - Po co?

Śmiech przyjaciela, cichy i ironiczny, rozdrażnił go bardziej niż zwykle.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Może miałem ochotę na spacer w świetle księżyca. To na pewno te twoje wiśnie, Oriya. Nic nie poradzę, że o tej porze roku kwitną tylko tutaj.

- Wiem - warknął Oriya, powoli kładąc dłoń na rękojeści noża. Może jeszcze żyje, przemknęła mu przez głowę irracjonalna myśl, może to wszystko to tylko sen. Przecież Muraki powiedział, że już nigdy nie wróci, przecież zabicie nikogo nie może być takie proste. Zwłaszcza nie ten pierwszy raz.

Nie, to nie był sen; Oriya wiedział o tym zbyt dobrze, by pozwolić sobie na dalsze zaprzeczanie. Wystarczającą odpowiedzią były martwe oczy chłopca i ciemna plama barwiąca płatki wiśni. Biel łaknie krwi, przypomniał sobie dawną legendę, to stąd ten delikatny odcień różu. I kwiaty wiśni na kimonie Oriyi też chłonęły krew, powoli, niespiesznie, a wilgotny jedwab drażnił uda i kleił się do rozpalonej skóry.

Powoli uniósł wzrok znad ciała, kiedy usłyszał szelest gniecionej trawy; to Muraki ukląkł tuż obok, jego dłoń wsunęła się w jasne włosy chłopca, musnęła jego czoło, skroń, obojczyk. Badała każdy milimetr jego skóry, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna chciał nauczyć się go na pamięć.

- Był całkiem podobny - rzucił nieoczekiwanie Oriya. I potem, po chwili, znacznie ciszej: - Wszyscy byli, prawda?

Muraki drgnął. Ręka zsunęła się mimowolnie po szyi chłopca; koniuszki palców zanurzyły się w kałuży krwi.

Oriya nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Wszyscy byli podobni; obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Wszyscy poza nim samym. I dlatego on jeden nie doczekał się szybkiej śmierci z rąk Murakiego, dlatego przyjaciel obiecał, że nigdy go nie zabije. Bo jego oczy były zbyt brązowe, a włosy za ciemne i za długie.

- Zabierz nóż i idź stąd - powiedział Muraki zmienionym, głuchym głosem; jego palce wciąż nieprzytomnie błądziły we krwi chłopca. Oriya zagryzł wargi i mocno złapał go za rękę. Szalone szare oczy na chwilę spotkały się z brązowymi, stanowczymi i pełnymi chłodnej determinacji.

- Przestań - powiedział cicho Oriya. - I to nie ja idę do domu, ale ty. W tej chwili. Zaraz cię dogonię.

Muraki przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, a napięcie w jego oczach zelżało. Wreszcie skinął głową i podniósł się z trawy.

Oriya odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy usłyszał kroki przyjaciela, oddalającego się powoli w stronę domu. Jeszcze raz splótł palce wokół rękojeści noża, ale nie odważył się wyciągnąć go z rany. Wreszcie z rezygnacją pokręcił głową i jednym ruchem ręki zamknął wciąż wpatrujące się w niebo oczy chłopca.

Oczy zielone jak u tych wszystkich młodych. To były jego prawdziwe ofiary; nie tamte, przypadkowe, pozbawiane krwi i energii. Tu chodziło o coś innego, głębszego i bardziej bolesnego, co tkwiło w Murakim od ponad szesnastu lat.

Chodziło o tamtego.

* * *

- W takim wypadku białe kimona są jeszcze bardziej niepraktyczne niż zwykle. 

Cichy głos Murakiego przywitał Oriyę na samym progu Kokakurou. Wsunął się powoli do środka, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na przyjaciela; zamiast tego zajął się przygotowywaniem herbaty. Wreszcie wyłączył światło i opadł na matę w pobliżu Murakiego.

- Opłakuję - oświadczył zwięźle. Jego oczy były poważne, a w kącikach ust czaił się sarkastyczny grymas.

Muraki wzruszył ramionami. Krótką ciszę przerwał szczęk zapalniczki; ognik papierosa zajaśniał w półmroku.

- Zapal za niego świeczkę, skoro tak go żałujesz. Tak jak kiedyś.

Oriya zamrugał niepewnie.

- Za kogo?

- Za kogokolwiek. - Muraki zgasił ledwo zaczętego papierosa i sięgnął po jedną z czarek. - Zresztą to twoja sprawa, nic mi do tego. Swoją drogą, zawsze miałeś skłonności do taniego sentymentalizmu, wiesz?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj.

- Cóż, życie składa się jednak z niespodzianek - rzucił wreszcie Muraki z nieco drwiącym uśmiechem. - Nie przypuszczałem, że umiałbyś zabić. Zwłaszcza w mojej obronie. Myślę, że mógłbym to potraktować jako komplement.

Oriya zacisnął szczęki.

- Zamknij się.

- Nic już nie mówię - prychnął Muraki. Przez chwilę przyglądał się przyjacielowi, obracając w dłoniach czarkę z herbatą. Powoli podniósł ją do ust i przełknął kilka łyków naparu. - Oriya?

- Tak?

- A mnie? Umiałbyś zabić mnie?

- Zabić to ja cię zabiję za chwilę, jak nie przestaniesz pieprzyć głupot! - wybuchnął gwałtownie Oriya, zrywając się z miejsca. Nagły ruch zaskoczył Murakiego; czarka wysunęła się ze szczupłych palców i poszybowała w stronę maty. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili i płynnym, zręcznym ruchem podniósł z powrotem do ust.

- Zatrułeś ją.

W oczach Oriyi nie było niepewności ani wahania, kiedy złapał mocno nadgarstek przyjaciela i niemal przemocą uniósł czarkę do ust, po czym kilkoma szybkimi łykami opróżnił jej zawartość. Wreszcie cofnął rękę, usiadł z powrotem na macie i spojrzał triumfalnie w oczy drugiego mężczyzny. Muraki rozmasował ostrożnie nadgarstek i z niewzruszonym spokojem poprawił wygnieciony mankiet marynarki.

- Trucizna, ciekawa rzecz. Chociaż niekoniecznie godna samuraja, nie sądzisz?

Oriya milczał. Obaj zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że są różne sposoby zadawania śmierci. Katana tnie czysto, zostawiając prostą, głęboką ranę, tak jak czysta bywa myśl wojownika. Trucizna, prosta w użyciu, jest bronią kobiet i tych, którym braknie odwagi. Pistolet pozwala obmyślić plan działania, zaplanować zasadzkę; to broń strategów.

Ale najgorszą bronią bywa umysł.

- _Rei_, szacunek - wyliczał tymczasem monotonnie Muraki. - _Chugi_, lojalność. _Yu_, odwaga. I tak dalej. Nie zamierzam wnikać w twoje prywatne przesądy. Gdybym miał wybrać jedyną wartościową rzecz z tego wszystkiego, postawiłbym na odwagę. Przynajmniej gdyby miało chodzić o ciebie. Jak myślisz?

- _Chugi_. - Kiedy głowa Murakiego opadła leniwie na jego ramię, Oriya nie był w stanie opanować drżenia. - I nie, nie myślę. Po prostu wiem.

- Tak, oczywiście. - Ziewnięcie Murakiego było zbyt demonstracyjne jak na zwykłą oznakę zmęczenia. - Przypomnij mi jeszcze, jaka jest kara za złamanie którejś z zasad. _Chugi_, powiedzmy.

- Seppuku nie jest karą, tylko obowiązkiem. Moralnym. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. I daruj sobie tę cholerną ironię.

- Ależ wiem. Tylko lubię, kiedy o tym opowiadasz. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś w to wierzył.

Oriya prychnął ironicznie.

- Sprawiam wrażenie, tak? Niech cię szlag, Muraki, nazywaj to, jak tylko chcesz. Tani sentymentalizm. Albo prywatny przesąd. Zadowolony?

Muraki rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Wytłumacz mi jeszcze jedno i dam ci spokój. Dlaczego akurat nóż, Oriya? Co się stało z twoją kataną?

Spojrzenie Murakiego zdradzało coś w rodzaju rzadkiego u niego zainteresowania. Oriya zaśmiał się cicho i pochylił głowę, unikając wzroku przyjaciela. W śmiechu czaiła się gorycz.

- Nie jestem samurajem, Muraki. A morderca nie potrzebuje katany.

* * *

Miał szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat, ale było w nim coś, co pozwalało wierzyć, że jest znacznie starszy. Może ironiczny, nieco nonszalancki półuśmiech, ukrywający każdą emocję poza pogardą. Albo oczy, zielone i zimne, które wydawały się przeszywać człowieka na wylot, obnażać jego słabości - a potem wyszydzać je bezlitośnie, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja. 

Oriya wiedział, że taki sposób bycia zbyt często fascynuje, zwłaszcza tych najmłodszych, najbardziej niewinnych. I Oriya może też dałby się omamić, chociaż może nie był niewinny, gdyby nie napotkał już wcześniej na podobne spojrzenia. Widywał je w oczach klientów Kokakurou; i tam właśnie nauczył się je nienawidzić, tak jak nienawidzi się czegoś, co przypomina o własnej słabości. To było upokarzające, a on już wtedy wiedział, co to znaczy duma.

Kazutaka nie miał zbyt wielu doświadczeń tego typu. Lgnął do Sakiego jak ćma do światła, zafascynowany przyrodnim bratem bardziej, niż chciał się przyznać. Coś się zmieniało.

Po raz pierwszy uświadomił to sobie jednocześnie z czymś, czego nie spodziewał się nigdy zobaczyć w oczach Kazutaki.

- On jest podobny do mnie, prawda?

Oriya nie odpowiedział. Nie potrafił.

Ale pytanie powracało coraz częściej i domagało się odpowiedzi; nie dawało się, jak wiele innych, zepchnąć na dalszy plan i zapomnieć. Oriya na własne oczy obserwował, jak odchodzi Kazutaka, którego znał od dzieciństwa, a rodzi się ktoś obcy, nastolatek o szyderczym uśmiechu, ale oczach naznaczonych głęboką melancholią, zupełnie jakby przeczuwał coś, od czego nie było odwrotu. Lata dzieciństwa powoli odchodziły w niepamięć.

Aż pewnego dnia na progu Kokakurou stanął nieznajomy o oczach pustych i tępych jak u lalki: już nie Kazutaka, już tylko Muraki. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Oriya nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić i gdzie szukać pomocy; przeraziło go uczucie, że się spóźnił. Ale umiał tylko czekać i obserwować, co będzie dalej, tak jak do tej pory.

Minęło jeszcze kilka miesięcy, jeden bardziej męczący od drugiego. I chociaż Saki wreszcie nie żył, to zginął też dawny Kazutaka; Oriya nie rozpoznawał już przyjaciela. Nawet pocałunek, ich pierwszy pocałunek, nie był w stanie tego cofnąć.

Bo Muraki pachniał dojrzałością gorzką jak pierwszy łyk sake i nasienie drugiego mężczyzny.

* * *

Uspokoił się dopiero potem, w nocy, przy fajce opium, kiedy leżał oparty o kolana Murakiego, a palce przyjaciela błądziły powoli w jego włosach. 

- Siwiejesz, widziałeś?

Ostrożnie przechylił głowę, zdumiony bardziej, niż chciał się do tego przyznać, i, ignorując nagłe uczucie niepokoju, spojrzał na włos srebrny jak u Murakiego. Do tej pory udało mu się uniknąć siwizny; czas, tak łaskawy dla Kokakurou, obszedł się łagodnie również i z nim.

Chociaż tak naprawdę musiał przyznać, że właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać. Zabił dla niego; zabił tak jak on. To oczywiste, że jego włosy nie mogły pozostać takie jak dawniej. Zasłużył na to.

Powoli wzruszył ramionami, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie przyjaciela.

- Siwieję. I co z tego?

- Nic. Śpij.

Pokręcił głową; nie był zmęczony. Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle.

Usta Murakiego były gorzkie jak herbata, którą pili wcześniej, i jak trucizna. Chociaż nie, trucizna powinna być słodka, przemknęło mu przez myśl, mdląco słodka i zachęcająca jak masa ze słodkiej fasoli. Z ustami Murakiego było raczej jak z sake: pierwszy łyk odpychał, drugi pozwalał się przyzwyczaić. Dopiero trzeci ujawniał pełnię smaku.

Dłoń przyjaciela znów zagłębiła się w jego włosy i Oriya uśmiechnął się leniwie. W gruncie rzeczy Muraki też miał swoje prywatne przesądy.

- Daj mi rękę, Oriya.

Nie protestował. Było mu zbyt dobrze, zbyt ciepło i w jakiś irracjonalny sposób bezpiecznie. Nawet kiedy zęby Murakiego zostawiały znaki na jego szyi, a wilgotne od krwi - sam już nie wiedział, czyjej - kimono opadło na matę. To przecież też należało do tradycji.

I tylko palce Murakiego, powoli kreślące jakiś znak na jego dłoni, burzyły w jakiś sposób tę harmonię bólu i spokoju.

- Co to takiego? - szepnął Oriya sennie, nawet nie licząc na odpowiedź. I po chwili, jeszcze raz, głosem, przez który przebijała nuta strachu: - Muraki, do cholery, odpowiedz mi!

Zamiast przyjaciela odpowiedziała mu cisza i dlatego Oriya walczył, na ile starczyło mu sił, żeby tylko nie poddać się otępieniu. Zrozumienie nadeszło razem z gwałtownym łomotem serca i przechodzącym w rozkosz, przeraźliwym bólem.

_Chugi._

I świat się zatrzymał.

Ale po chwili ruszył dalej, kiedy Oriya poczuł, jak w uszach dźwięczy mu własny krzyk. I nie wiedział, czemu, skoro krew płonęła w jego żyłach, nagle ogarnęło go takie zimno.

* * *

Miał szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że czas płynie inaczej dla każdego. Życie jego przyjaciela podzielił na dwie części ostrą kreską Saki; istniało to, co przedtem, czas Kazutaki, dziecięcy i niewinny, i to, co potem, czas Murakiego, naznaczony śladami krwi i nasienia. Obie części były niemożliwe do połączenia. 

Dla Oriyi czas stał w miejscu, niezmienny jak wiecznie kwitnące wiśnie w ogrodzie Kokakurou.

Nieprzerwana wiosna nie jest wcale tak dobrym znakiem, jak mogłoby się wydawać. To również objaw tego, że nie nadchodzi lato, pora plonów, owoców i dorosłości.

Jeśli miałby wskazać na jakąkolwiek przyczynę, dla której nie potrafił nadążyć za zmianami, rzeczywiście byłby nią prywatny przesąd. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze wierzył w zbyt wiele rzeczy, zasłuchany w głosy minionych epok i nieobecny w tej jedynej mu właściwej. Nie wiedział tylko, że każda wiara ma swoją cenę.

Wśród wielu legend, zasłyszanych jeszcze w dzieciństwie, jedna była dla niego szczególna.

Gdy kochankowie umierają wspólnie, ich dusze odnajdą się w następnym wcieleniu, na zawsze połączone przez bogów. To stare wierzenie, wymyślone tylko po to, żeby osłodzić ból rozstania. Tani sentymentalizm, jeden z wielu, które przywykł uważać za wyznacznik własnego życia. Muraki miał rację.

Ale teraz czasy są inne, pomyślał Oriya, i nie istnieje zbyt wiele złudzeń, które da się jeszcze pielęgnować. Owijanie miecza pożegnalnym listem to tylko pusty gest, który nie wystarczy już, by się połączyć. Kochankowie umierają osobno, chociaż obok siebie, bo nie potrafią się odnaleźć. Katany rdzewieją, bo czyjeś ręce są niegodne, by ich dotknąć. Chociaż można zrobić wszystko, tak naprawdę nie spełnia się nic. Nawet bogowie są zmęczeni.

A ci, którzy kiedyś mogliby być samurajami, stają się właścicielami burdeli.

Może, gdyby dorósł, umiałby otrząsnąć się z brzemienia tradycji i wiary, wyzwolić ze stanu półsnu, który naznaczył nie tylko jego, ale i całe najbliższe otoczenie. Może wtedy umiałby przełamać własną niemoc, a pory roku w Kokakurou potoczyłyby się wreszcie swoim normalnym cyklem, wiosna, lato, jesień, zima. Kwiaty mogłyby rozkwitnąć, owoce dojrzeć, a liście opaść i ponownie się zazielenić.

Tak, wiedział, że mógłby to zrobić.

Ale nigdy nie dorósł.

* * *

Obudził go chłód. 

Przez chwilę usiłował wrócić w sen, pełen szarych oczu i kwiatów wiśni, ale ostatecznie zimno zwyciężyło; poprawił się na macie, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem, i podniósł powieki. Drzwi do ogrodu były rozwarte na oścież, a Muraki zniknął. Oriya uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał pewność, że przyjaciel jeszcze wróci, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

Leżące tuż obok kimono było zimne i wilgotne, dziwnie nieprzyjemne w dotyku; narzucił je, krzywiąc się lekko, i przeczesał palcami potargane włosy. Z wysiłkiem stłumił ziewnięcie: pora była wczesna, a każda noc spędzona z Murakim pozbawiała go większości energii. Czuł się bezbronny i słaby, zdany na łaskę i niełaskę kaprysów przyjaciela; gdyby Muraki zdecydował się go zabić w tym momencie, nie umiałby stawić mu oporu.

Pewnie dlatego nie usłyszał cichych kroków, nie zauważył opierającej się o framugę drzwi sylwetki. Dopiero gdy ciszę przerwało ciche kaszlnięcie, drgnął nerwowo jak przyłapane na gorącym uczynku dziecko.

- Zagraj coś dla mnie, Oriya.

Po tylu latach Muraki wciąż był w stanie go zaskoczyć, zauważył, z ponurym uśmiechem uderzając w struny shamisenu i usiłując przypomnieć sobie melodię, której nie grał od czasów dzieciństwa.

_Sakura, sakura,_

_Yayoi no sora wa..._

Muraki słuchał przez chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko. Wreszcie wsunął się do pokoju, ruszył w stronę przyjaciela leniwym, miękkim krokiem, zupełnie jak kot skradający się w stronę ofiary, i zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję gestem bardziej ironicznym niż pieszczotliwym. Oriya cofnął się o krok, instynktownie unikając wzroku Murakiego; zapomniany shamisen uderzył z cichym brzękiem o matę.

- A jednak jej nie zatrułeś.

- Nie. - Wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy. - Chociaż dobrze wiesz, że o tym myślałem, prawda?

Muraki powoli pokiwał głową.

- Wiem i to wystarczy. W zasadzie. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy to lojalność, czy brak odwagi. - Uścisk wokół ramion Oriyi zelżał nagle, a dwie chłodne dłonie objęły jego twarz i uniosły ją lekko. W głosie Murakiego pojawiła się ledwo słyszalna nuta smutku. - Aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

W oczach Oriyi było tylko zmęczenie.

- Daruj sobie patos, dobrze? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nic nie rozumiał.

Muraki machnął ręką i odchrząknął lekko. Przez chwilę milczał; przekrzywił tylko głowę i patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Jak to nazwałeś? _Chugi_, tak? Zabawne. Tak jak całe bushido. - Zachichotał. - A tak poza tym, zostawiłeś coś w ogrodzie.

Szczupła ręka wsunęła się do kieszeni płaszcza. Oriya podejrzliwie uniósł brwi.

- Co to?

- To twoje. - Powoli rozchylił jego dłoń, wsuwając w nią zimną, jeszcze lepką stal. Zgiął zdrętwiałe, oporne palce Oriyi i zacisnął je na ostrzu. Zabolało.

Muraki dostrzegł grymas przyjaciela i roześmiał się cicho.

- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam cię przecież zabić. Obiecałem ci kiedyś, pamiętasz?

- Nie martwię się - mruknął Oriya, przymykając oczy. Palce Murakiego powoli drażniły jego dłoń, milimetr po milimetrze pieszcząc stwardniałe od miecza opuszki. - Od kiedy nagle jesteś taki praktyczny?

Muraki wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem, nazwij to intuicją. Pomyślałem, że może ci się jeszcze przydać.

Może, na pewno może, pomyślał Oriya z goryczą, jeszcze jak może i ty doskonale o tym wiesz, prawda? Nie potrzeba żadnej cholernej intuicji, wystarczy tylko trochę mnie znać. To nie jest takie trudne. Wszystko da się przewidzieć, wszystko jest proste i oczywiste.

Prawie.

Wargi Murakiego przelotnie musnęły jego usta i Oriya otrząsnął się z odrętwienia. Pocałunek jak zwykle smakował krwią i gorzkimi migdałami.

- Muszę iść.

Nie odpowiedział. Palce Murakiego jeszcze przez chwilę przytrzymały jego dłoń, aż wreszcie zsunęły się po rękojeści noża.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze?

- Nie wiem - odezwał się cicho Oriya, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na ostrzu.

Dotyk stali był zimny i dziwnie uspokajający. Nawet mimo bólu.

* * *

Miał szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat na oswojenie się ze śmiercią przyjaciela i z przyjacielem, który decydował o śmierci innych. Ale z wiekiem przyszło zmęczenie, a ono odebrało resztki nadziei; zawiódł w jednym i w drugim. 

Może dlatego, że za bardzo się bał przyznać przed samym sobą, że mimo wszystko nie potrafi zatrzymać czasu.

A może dlatego, że kolejne świeczki, puszczane na wodę w intencji chłopca o szczerym śmiechu i szarych, marzących oczach, który już dawno nie żył, tliły się coraz słabszym płomieniem. Odpływały, niesione prądem rzeki, tak jak kolejne lata i kolejne nadzieje, których i tak było coraz mniej. Aż wreszcie nadeszło lato, kiedy płomień zgasł ostatecznie.

Pozostało tylko czekanie, tak jak kiedyś. Chociaż sam nie do końca wiedział, na co.

Powoli podszedł do okna: jasna, jakby wycięta z papieru sylwetka zbliżyła się już do pierwszych drzew wiśni. Niedługo zniknie zupełnie, rozpłynie się w nadmiarze bieli i kto wie, czy pojawi się jeszcze kiedyś. Może nie zobaczą się już nigdy. Może Muraki wiedział, co mówi, kiedy wspomniał o intuicji, pomyślał Oriya, śmiejąc się w duchu z samego siebie. Wtedy wszystko pozostanie proste i naturalne, właśnie takie, jakie powinno być.

_Chugi_.

Myśl o ułamek sekundy wyprzedziła ciało. Momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi; biegł, wciąż ściskając w ręku nóż. Cały czas czuł na palcach lekki dotyk dłoni Murakiego.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Nie, to nie tak. Za dużo patosu i idiotycznych, niepotrzebnych słów.

Tak naprawdę potrzebował tylko momentu na powzięcie decyzji. Ciągle przecież pamiętał zdziwione, zielone oczy młodego shinigami, gdy powiedział mu, że Murakiego nie da się pokonać samą tylko nienawiścią. I to była prawda. Dlatego Muraki wciąż żył.

Dlatego Oriya zrozumiał, że nie może dłużej czekać i tylko obserwować.

Ręka nie drżała, kiedy ciął, i nie drżała, kiedy palce rozmazywały krew po materiale. Nie drżała nawet wtedy, kiedy dotykała chłodnej dłoni Murakiego. Pieprzyć przesądy i stare wierzenia. I tak go znajdzie; wie, że potrafi. Nie potrzebuje pomocy żadnych bogów.

_Chugi._ Lojalność, jego własna, chociaż oparta jedynie o stare sentymenty. To bez znaczenia. Może rzeczywiście popełnił zbyt wiele błędów; może obaj popełnili. Nie szkodzi. Przecież od dawna wiedział, jak mogą się z tego wyrwać. Miał szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat, żeby to zrozumieć i nabrać odwagi.

- Kazutaka.

To kimono już nigdy nie będzie się do niczego nadawać. Ale niech tak będzie. Kto dzisiaj nosi takie kimono?

Płatek wiśni zawirował w powietrzu i opadł prosto w kałużę krwi.

Nadchodził koniec wiosny.

* * *

w wolnym tłumaczeniu: "Wiśnio, wiśnio, delikatny kwiecie wiosny". Tradycyjna pieśń japońska. Dalsza część tutaj: http://www.akh.se/harbel/lyrics/sakura.htm 


End file.
